Many-Angled One
: Marvel Comics: Old Ones, Elder Gods, Chthonic Deities, Nameless Ones, Undying Ones, Great Old Ones, and the Outsiders. |origin = Unknown |first = 2000 AD: "2000 AD Vol 1 536" Marvel: "Tower of Shadows Vol 1 6" |created by = Grant Morrison }} The Many-Angled Ones are a race or group of demonic-like extradimensional entities which were created by Grant Morrison and were the primary antagonists in his Zenith comic strips in the 2000 AD sci-fi comic magazine published by Fleetway Publications. Marvel Comics would later bring to their Multiverse their version of a race of demonic-like extradimensional entities in 2010 with the "Realm of Kings" storyline. In the process they retconned the backstory of various eldritch, Lovecraftian entities, bringing a more Lovecraftian touch to the Multiverse. Background The Many Angled Ones" (aka, Old Ones) are a multiversal race or group of eldritch cosmic entities. Within their ranks are Yog-Sothoth, Zvilpogghua, Shub-Niggurath, and Tsathoggua. The most powerful and greatest of them all though is Shuma-Gorath, ruler of the Many Angled Ones and conqueror of 100s of universes. On Earth the greatest and most powerful of the Old Ones is Chthon. They exist in the space between the countless realities where they attempt to spread their corruption and decay into those realities. Universes, dimensions, and worlds that have been conquered by the Many Angled Ones, decays and eventually dies. Among the universes which have been conquered by them is a reality known as "Cancerverse", in which its followers killed "Death" (abstract entity) and nothing died. Life ran riot like a cancerous growth and its inhabitants are determined to spread the influence of the Many Angled Ones to other realities. They are considered many-angled because these entities exist simultaneously in many dimensions across the Multiverse, and mortals (e.g. humans) are incapable of perceiving their true forms. Even though they are a multiversal threat, the Many-Angled Ones do not pose an existential threat to the Multiverse, as there are cosmic entities (the Multiverse pantheon) whose power vastly eclipses their own. Known Many-Angled Ones Appearances * Shuma-Gorath * Yog-Sothoth * Shub-Niggurath * Tsathoggua * Zvilpogghua * Chthon * Slorioth * Lloigoroth * Asteroth * Gol-goroth (Hyborian Age) * Thog (Hyborian Age) * Azotharoth * Kathulos * N'Gabthoth * Ghaszaszh Nyirh * Erlik Khan * Satha (Hyborian Age) Mentioned * Kthl * Yot-Soter * Nyerlathortech * Yoggor * Llehk * Yoth Gallery of the Many-Angled Ones Shuma-Gorath_(Marvel_VS_System_Trading_Card).jpg|Shuma-Gorath, the Devourer-God of the Eternal Ever-Was (Ruler of the Many-Angled Ones) Quoggoth_2.jpg|Quoggoth Many-Angled_One_(Marvel_Comics).png|Many-Angled One Many-Angled_One_(Guardians_of_the_Galaxy_Vol_2_1).png|Many-Angled One (Guardians of the Galaxy) Zvilpogghua_(Marvel_Comics).jpg|Zvilpogghua, the Feaster from the Stars Chthon_(Carnage_Vol_2).jpg|Chthon, the Great Shadow Slorioth_(Marvel_Comics).jpg|Slorioth, the Omnivorous One Lloigoroth_(Marvel_Comics).jpg|Lloigoroth Asteroth_(Marvel_Comics).jpg|Asteroth, the Omega Cthulhu_(Marvel_Comics).jpg|Cthulhu N'Gabthoth_(Marvel_Comics).jpg|N'Gabthoth, the Shambler from the Sea Ghaszaszh_Nyirh_(Marvel_Comics).jpg|Ghaszaszh Nyirh Kathulos_(Marvel_Comics).jpg|Kathulos, the Living Planet Azotharoth_(Marvel_Comics).jpg|Azotharoth Yog-Sothoth_(Marvel_Comics).jpg|Yog-Sothoth Shub-Niggurath_(Marvel_Comics).jpg|Shub-Niggurath Tsathoggua_(Marvel_Comics).jpg|Tsathouggua Satha_(Marvel_Comics).jpg|Satha, the Great Serpent See Also * The Thanos Imperative * Cancerverse * Shuma-Gorath * Chthon External Links Category:Articles written on in-Mythos topics Category:Articles including information from the Expanded Cthulhu Mythos Category:Sentient species Category:Extra-dimensional species Category:Species Category:Deities Category:Marvel (Cthulhu Mythos) Category:Great Old Ones Category:Extra-terrestrial species Category:Races (Mythos-Influenced) Category:Extra-dimensional Races (Mythos-Influenced) Category:Extra-terrestrial Races (Mythos-Influenced) Category:Deities (Mythos-Influenced) Category:Mythos-Influenced Works Category:Marvel (Mythos-Influenced) Category:Articles including information from the Mythos Influenced Works Category:Space-faring species